


Timeless

by yureka



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yureka/pseuds/yureka
Summary: It's been years since his painful breakup with Zhangjing. Here, in the place that they first time met, Yanjun is letting out all the feels he had for Zhangjing.
Relationships: Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing
Kudos: 6





	Timeless

The sun is already sunk, looks so tired after it shone the universe today. My heart flutters in a story of the wind like a voice carried along by the clouds. The moon wavering in the mirror reflects my trembling heart, and the stars wash away my tears tenderly. 

Here, in this place, the place where we first met, all the memories of you spring up. It's been years, You Zhangjing. It's been years since the last time we met. Also, it's been years my mind and my heart are still thinking about you.

Zhangjing, you do know that I have a really bad memory. But somehow, I still remember everything about you, and every memory about you.

Zhangjing, you might not know that after all this time I still can't forget about you. No matter years have passed, no matter they forced me to erase you from my mind, your presence is still lingering on me.

Zhangjing, I'm really sorry I can't forget about you. I want to hold onto you but the only thing I can do in front of our separation is, comfortably letting you go so I can at least make the good memories last.

Zhangjing, remember on that day when we broke up, we each took a gift of separation with us. I really hate myself. Instead of refuse when you said you want to break up with me, instead of saying that I'll fight more for our relationship, I said yes. I gave you our memories. I gave up. I let you go.

It's a relief that you live your life happily. Chaoze said that you are still alone, not wanting to fall in love again. Please, I do hope you will find someone new and be happy with that. We're both hurt. It's time for us to cure all this pain. Because of that, I think I will be able to let you go from my heart.

Zhangjing, somehow as I live, the possibility of we might meet on the street, or when our group holds a reunion together. It scares me so much. I don't know what to do once we meet after our painful breakup. Will you pretend like we're okay and say "Hi, Yanjun, how's life?." With that expectation, I difficulty pass today.

Zhangjing, you made me be in pain. You have made me cry. It's alright even if I remain here alone. It's alright if you go but I want to thank you for things,

After meeting you, I finally know what I am most confident about. Thank you for realizing me that the thing I have the most confidence in the word is, of course as always, waiting for you...

Thank you for realizing me that the best thing I've done since I was born, no matter how much I think, was loving you...

Thank you for making this memory that I will have till the day I close my eyes. 

You Zhangjing, it will disappear tomorrow. The soundless hurt, sadness, pain, it will vanish when the season changes. Even if we are not meant together, this love for you would be timeless.

And I will be here again, today, at the same place, every year, reminiscing all memories that we have had together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hyping up zhangjun tag on ao3 again because I miss them so much. Also, happy 2n anniversary to nine percent, yanjun, and zhangjing!


End file.
